Three chicks, Two Saiyans, and a blue dude
by Ra Sushi
Summary: This is when me and my friends get together along with Raditz. XD Just some random story I wrote. Don't worry, I'll write better ones soon. U


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Dbz...bla bla. BUT..I do own myself, Ra. And a couple of my kick ass partners will be appearing in the story.

**A/N: **This is my first fic, so it's kinda like a humor/stupid/ high on sugar story. Don't worry, I'll write better ones after this one.

- - - - - - -

**Three chicks, Two Saiyans, and a Blue dude.**

Ra was bored. Being an 18-year-old Saiyan with nothing else to do but train her ass off all day, then eat was getting annoying. Nothing new ever happened, so she decided to invite some of her friends for a sleepover at her house. It was summer, and her human friends were out of school, so it was gonna be fun. Raditz, the mighty Saiyan warrior lived with her and her cousin Ame, but she was out in Colorado for sometime. It was just her and Raditz. Alone. But not tonight...

- - - - - - -

She had called up her friends, and all three of them arrived together. Ra opened the door to three warm smiles. Then three hugs. "Yo, Ra...what are we gonna be doin' tonight?" CL asked, wagging her fluffy puppy tail. She had blonde hair, always wore green, and was obsessed with Nazi's. "Oh, a lot of fun things. Eat, watch movies, play Truth or Dare.." Ra said, smirking. Kenji and Yu-chan had also came. "Sempai, where's Raditz?" Yu-chan asked, her black kitty ears twitching with excitement. "He's training in the gym out back." She plopped down on the couch, her long red hair swaying as she did so. "Kenji where's Dero? I thought he wanted to come to." Ra said, walking into the big kitchen to make something for her guests. "Oh, he's arriving later." Kenji said with a smile. She also had a cat tail, and ears, but her's were white with light brown tips.

Ra continued to search through the fridge. She did find leftover chicken from the other night, but Raditz would probably get pissed knowing someone ate his chicken. She put it back, and looked through the pantry. "Ah! Uber-buttered popcorn anyone?" She said aloud. The three women raised their heads and nodded, entering the kitchen. CL helped herself to the pantry while Ra microwaved the popcorn. "You mofo! There's chocolate chip cookies in here too!" She took them out and laid them on the counter. "Oh yeah...I forgot." Ra chuckled. (A/N: Mofo means Mother Fucker.) Kenji gladly took three or four cookies and shoved them in her mouth while

Yu-chan ogled the uber-buttered popcorn, which was done now.

10 minutes later, they were all sitting in the living room, snacking on 4 bags of popcorn, chocolate chip cookies and sipping soda out of the cans. They watched The Grudge, Amityville Horror, and a show that Kenji absolutely loved. LOST. After that was done, Ra glanced at the clock. "Wow..it's only 9:30." "Lets go get our pajamas on." Suggested Yu-chan. All four of them went into Ra's room, and started to get changed.

- - - - - - -

Dero knocked on the front door, but no one answered. "They must of forgotten about me.." He said. He decided to let himself in, but when he came in he heard the girls muffled voices coming from a room. He went into a long hallway, and finally found where the voices were coming from. He opened the door. "Hey! Thought you could for-" His eyes bulged while the girls faces burned slightly red. His nose started to bleed when he looked at their chests. Ra's eyebrows forked down, gritting her teeth, but before she could do anything, CL punched Dero in the face, making him stumble back, then slamming the door. "Pervert.." She said. To avoid another accident, they got dressed quickly, and went back out into the living room where they found Dero, sitting on the couch holding a tissue up to his nose.

"What should we do now?" Kenji asked, taking a seat next to Dero. They all sat on the wrap around couch, drinking their leftover soda. "I was thinking about playing Truth or Dare.." Raditz walked in from out back, a white towel draped over his shoulder meaning he took a shower already. They all turned their attention on him as he stopped and glared at them. Then he glanced at Ra. "Woman, what the hell is this?" He asked. "It's called a sleepover. It's what human girls do when they're bored." She said. "Wanna join us in Truth or Dare?" Raditz raised an eyebrow. "I'm not playing any childish games with you, or your stupid human friends." He walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. "Pussy.." Ra said aloud so Raditz could hear it. He raised up from raiding the fridge, and turned a burning glare at her. "What was that..." He closed the fridge, and turned completely. "You heard me...did I stutter?" Ra turned back around knowing full well that Raditz would hate that. 'I hate when she does that..' He thought.

He gritted his teeth and walked over to the couch, sitting down right next to Ra. "Fine. I'll play this ridiculous game, just to show I'm the best." He crossed his arms with his usual scowl. "Alright..lets play then! Who's gonna go first?" Kenji asked looking at everybody. "I will, bitches!" CL shouted waving her hand. "Ok...Yu-chan. Truth or Dare?" Yu-chan thought for a moment, before she answered. "I'll take truth.." "Ok, is it true...that you had sex with a banana then ate some chocolate and..did jumping jacks!" CL said squinting her eyes. Everyone's eyelids dropped. "No.." Yu said, sweatdropping. "Anyway.." Yu-chan looked around the room. "Dero-kun! Truth or dare?" Dero looked surprised. At least he got rid of the tissue. "Um...dare?" Yu-chan smiled evilly. "I dare you to...chug a gallon of pixy stix sugar!" She said.

"Wha-!.." Dero was cut off by CL shoving pixy stix's down his throat while everyone else laughed. Of course Raditz just sat their with his lip curled in disgust.

"Ok, ok..my turn." Kenji rubbed her hands together and licked her lips. "Ra-sempai.." Ra's eyes went small. "Truth or dare?" "Um..DARE!" Ra said. "Ok..IdareyoutokissRaditz.." Kenji said, purposely saying it all bunched up. "WHAT!" Ra and Raditz said in unison. A blush played across Ra's cheeks while Raditz had a pulsing vein on his forehead. "No way...I'm not kissing that big monkey. He's way to old..." Ra gave Raditz a side glance. Raditz's cheeks grew pink and his vein was getting bigger. "What the fuck do you mean...I'm NOT old, woman. You're just way to young..and childish." He smirked seeing as he struck a nerve by the look on her face. Her eye twitched, and her mouth was twisted into a scowl. "Fuck you old man..That's why you haven't even gotten laid your whole life!" She yelled. "Ohohohho! And I suppose YOU did? You're still a goddamn virgin because I ALWAYS hear you talk about how you wish you had a guy to take you in his arms all ROMANTIC and shit like that!" He shouted. Everyone except Ra had a blue face accompanied by a sweatdrop.

Ra was taken aback. She blushed even more but she was getting pissed off. "You bastard! You listen to my conversations! You're that DESPERATE!" Ra and Raditz both stood up at the same time. "Why don't you...JUST GO AND JERK OFF WITH YOU'RE FAVORITE TEDDY BEAR, YOU PERVERT!" Her tail was loose, thrashing around aggressively with it's fur puffed out. Raditz crossed his arms, with his glaring eyes. He was about to say something rude but he was cut off by Ra. "You know what..." She walked over to him, only coming up to his chest, stood up on her tiptoes, and kissed him. They both blushed again with their eyes closed.

Everyone sat there stunned. CL said "YAY!" Kenji just sat there and said, "I didn't think she would do it.." Dero had another nosebleed, and Yu-chan just rolled her eyes...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hardy har har! I'm done.. Finally.. XD

I know, this was kinda random. But I thought I ended it well.

Please R&R! I appreciate it -

Thanks to:

**Yu-chan (YukiruMitou) **

**CL-chan (CLDaishi) **

**Kenji (Katja129) **

You can find YukiruMitou on here and DeviantART

And you can also find CLDaishi and Katja129 at DeviantART.


End file.
